Brother Battle
The Defenders of the Faith, Protectors of the Faithful. The Brother Battle are Holy Warriors of Celestial Church and one of the elite fighting orders in the Known Worlds, surpassing even the Emperor's Phoenix Guard in martial prowess. Brother Battle seek out and defend the holy Empire from threats that would seek to destroy its sanctimony. Most Brother Battle (which is open to either gender) train in their military devotions since before the age of ten, sometimes when left on the doorstep of the monastery. Whether this is battling the diabolical symbiot threat, protecting pilgrims on their journeys through space or protecting sacred sites of worship from thieves and other threats the Brother Battle are there as stalwart defenders. Originally a band of faithful fighters who swore to keep open the route to Yathrib and Aylon, they now guard the interests of the Church. Although the order was initiated to protect pilgrims and pursue heretics, the order is now charted by noble houses, Church sects and even guilds to perform elite military operations on many worlds, including the deadly Stigmata Front against the Symbiot alien invaders. Although an established church, they have the least connection to the populace. Unlike the other churches who depend on tithes for the majority of their income, Brother Battle have incredible investments that ensure they are capable of serving the church. Unfortunately this has led to accusations of corruption of usury and heresy. Despite rumours of heresy and usury within their ranks, everyone wants a Brother Battle monk by their side in times of trouble. The Brother Battle Order is an official military arm of the Universal Church, and has plenty of weaponry and high tech to back the Church and itself up. The grand master, who is archbishop of De Moley, is head of Brother Battle. Brother Battle bishops are called masters, and occasionally they may serve as archbishop of certain planets (i.e. Stigmata, Leminkainen, Hira). Brother Battle novitiates are callen apprentices, canons are labeled oblates, deacons as acolytes, and priests as adepts. Brother Battle is organized into monasteries of warrior monks who live austere lifestyles and pray to the Pancreator, the Prophet, and the Church saints. The Brother Battle monks are aided by auxillary troops who are members of the Church laity. The Brother Battle Order was formed in 4053 and officially joined the Universal Church in 4139, but it had it's origins in the traditions of a number of orders of warrior monks who existed in the Diaspora-era Church, but were dissolved after the formation of the Second Republic in 3500. These Church orders of warrior monks, including the Mantius Militia, the Warrior Sisters of the Pancreator and St. Maya, and the Warrior Knights of St. Lextius; were all presumably founded by disciples of Zebulon the Prophet himself. Dissolved by Patriarchial decree by 3550 A.D. due to pressure by the Republic government, their remnants survived on Holy Terra for centuries, and were later absorbed into Brother Battle after they inspired Brother Battle's founders to form the current Brother Battle. Noteworthy Persons * Saint Vnen - an ancient hero of the Brother Battle order, who believed that saving the soul often required destroying the vessel. St. Vnew claimed that the Prophet himself had blessed his green gauntlets and were found in Vau space. He died of disease. The gauntlets of St. Vnen are stored in a Brother Battle monastery on De Moley. The gauntlets were stolen and were briefly on Vril-Ya. During which it was revealed that St. Vnen killed the Vau mandarin Pakon Tu-Solca and took the gauntlets from her sanctuary. However, the descendant of Pakon Tu-Solca said the Vau did not make the gauntlets and confirmed that the gauntlets had internal powers; but those powers caused berserker rage.The Sinful Stars, Blessed Protection by Andrew Greenberg * Saint Mantius - patron of Brother BattleThe Sinful Stars, Blessed Protection by Andrew Greenberg Brother Battle Heresies *Rule of Battle Heresy H&O 30 *Moneylender Heresy H&O 29 References Category:Church Sects